Le ragoût était beaucoup trop salé!
by Mirandae
Summary: Comment une petite dispute peut entraîner une série de catastrophes! Petite fanfic assez explosive pour les fans du couple Ron Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Harry se retourna dans son lit et passa son bras autour de Ginny. Il aimait la sentir tout près de lui. Dehors, l'orage tonnait et parfois un éclair illuminait furtivement la chambre. A moitié plongé dans le sommeil, Harry écoutait la pluie qui cognait aux carreaux des fenêtres.

TOC TOC TOC

Ce devait être de la grêle qui tombait à présent car les bruits semblaient de plus en plus forts…

TOC TOC TOC

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Cette grêle paraissait un peu trop insistante ! Il se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son appartement en baillant. Il ouvrit et se réveilla complètement lorsqu'il aperçut un Ron furieux et dégoulinant de pluie qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Lui demanda le rouquin en s'engouffrant dans le couloir de l'entrée, j'ai cru que tu ne m'ouvrirais jamais !

Harry referma la porte d'un geste las.

- Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas, je ne dormais pas !…Et tu as tout à fait raison, j'aurais quand même pu me douter que tu me rendrais visite en pleine nuit !

Ron soupira.

- Excuse moi…Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…Mais bon sens, il y a un sacré orage dehors et je suis tellement énervé que j'ai oublié la formule d'imperméabilité !

- Hermione la connaît pourtant…

- Ah parlons-en d'Hermione ! Hurla Ron.

Harry plaqua la main contre la bouche de son ami :

- Chut ! Ginny dort!

Ron hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et Harry baissa sa main puis fit signe au rouquin de s'asseoir dans le living tandis qu'il attrapait deux bierraubeurres. Il s'assit près de lui :

-Bon alors, vous vous êtes disputés ?

Ron baissa la tête.

- Elle m'a fichue dehors…Murmura-t-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire.

- Ouh la ! C'est du sérieux…

- Ne te moque pas Harry ! Je pense que demain, tout sera arrangé mais sur le coup, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle m'a jeté un sort pour que je passe par dessus la fenêtre ! Heureusement qu'on habite au rez-de-chaussée !

Cette fois, Harry fit de gros efforts pour ne pas rire et garder une expression compatissante sur le visage.

- Bon très bien, tu vas dormir ici cette nuit et demain tu iras lui présenter tes excuses…

- Pas question ! C'est à elle de s'excuser! Tu as vu cet orage? Elle ose me jeter dehors par ce temps alors que dès que les premières gouttes il faut absolument rentrer le chat pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid ! Et arrête de te retenir de rire, ça m'énerve !

Harry tapota l'épaule de Ron dans un geste fraternel, et incapable de garder son calme plus longtemps, éclata de rire.

Les deux amis terminèrent leur bierraubeurre en silence puis Harry fit apparaître des draps pour Ron qui termina la nuit sur le canapé du living. Avant de fermer les yeux, il pensa à Hermione et se promis d'arranger les choses avec elle dès le lendemain. Après tout, il était un peu fautif. Sans vraiment se souvenir comment la dispute avait pu prendre une tournure aussi violente, il se rappelait que c'était lui qui l'avait amorcée en se plaignant du repas qu'Hermione avait préparé : il trouvait son ragout beaucoup trop salé…

Le lendemain, Ron se leva de bonne heure. Il voulait discuter avec Hermione avant que celle-ci ne parte travailler.

- Avec un peu de chance, je serais de retour à la maison pour le dîner. Pensa-t-il, optimiste.

Il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Hermione depuis quelques mois à présent. Il se trouvait tout près de celui de Harry et Ginny, à peine à quelques rues. Arrivé devant la porte, Ron rajusta le col de sa chemise, toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et s'apprêta à frapper. A cet instant, il entendit un éclat de rire. Hermione riait. Le rouquin se sentit un peu vexé. Il avait passé la nuit dehors, elle aurait dû être folle d'inquiétude ! Il l'imaginait faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine, se rongeant les ongles, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il aurait frapper à la porte, elle aurait ouvert et se serait jeté dans ses bras, implorant son pardon… Mais non. Hermione riait !

Le rouquin fit la grimace : elle ne devait donc pas être seule.

-De la visite à cette heure-ci ? Se demanda-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils et colla son oreille contre la porte. Il perçut le son de deux voix : celle claire et aigue d'Hermione et une autre, beaucoup plus grave. Ron sentit la colère remuer ses entrailles.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron, qui était appuyé contre, manqua de peu de s'affaler sur le sol. Hermione le regarda d'un air soupçonneux :

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

La jeune femme qui n'était pas encore habillée ne portait qu'une petite liquette de satin à peine dissimulée sous une robe de chambre. Juste derrière elle se trouvait Viktor Krum. A sa vue, Ron se releva, furieux.

- Je viens chercher le reste de mes affaires. S'écria-t-il en fonçant dans la chambre. Il ouvrit le placard, sortit une grosse valise de sous le lit et marmonna :

- faislamalle.

Aussitôt ses vêtements quittèrent l'armoire pour atterrir dans la valise. Hermione qui l'avait suivit, le regardait, un peu déboussolée.

- Mais enfin…Tu pars comme ça ? On ne pourrait pas discuter un peu avant ?

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais hier au soir non ? Et bien pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

- Ron ! Appela Hermione d'une toute petite voix, les larmes aux yeux.

Le rouquin ne fit pas attention à elle. Il était terriblement en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il allait lui permettre de le traiter comme un malpropre ? Qu'il accepterait qu'elle reçoive un homme chez eux la nuit même où elle le chassait ? Et tout cela sans rien dire ? Viktor Krum ! Encore lui !

Ron attrapa ses bagages et quitta l'appartement en trombe sans même un regard derrière lui. Si il s'était retourné, peut-être aurait-il vu Hermione s'effondrer dans les bras de Viktor en disant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que les choses se terminent ainsi…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Depuis deux semaines, Ron avait élu domicile au Chaudron Baveur. Persuadé qu'Hermione l'avait trompé, il ne décolérait pas et refusait qu'on lui parle d'elle. Hermione qui croyait que Ron lui en voulait à propos de leur dispute nocturne, ne comprenait pas comment toute cette histoire avait pu prendre de telles proportions : certes, elle l'avait fichu dehors sous l'effet de la colère mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient violemment…Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle se décida à aller le voir. Il allait l'écouter, qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle partit donc d'un pas résolu jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Tandis qu'elle remontait la rue côté moldu qui menait à l'hôtel, elle se figea soudainement : Elle venait d'apercevoir Ron assis à la terrasse d'un café, en charmante compagnie. Une jeune femme se trouvait tout près de lui. TROP près de lui. Hermione serra les poings. La jeune femme blonde, au corps élancé et au sourire éclatant, portait une sorte d'uniforme. Une valise posée à ses pieds permit à Hermione de déduire qu'elle devait être hôtesse de l'air.

Ron lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille et la jeune femme gloussait bêtement. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : on aurait dit deux adolescents, ils avaient l'air ridicule à se montrer ainsi en public !

L'hôtesse passa ses bras autour du cou d rouquin et l'embrassa langoureusement. Hermione sentit une rage incroyable bouillir en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette, il y avait trop de moldus dans les parages.

-Estime-toi heureux, Ron ! Grinça-t-elle.

Cependant incapable de rester sans rien faire, elle attrapa une tasse de thé qui se trouvait sur une table voisine sans prêter attention aux protestations de l'homme qui la buvait et la versa sur la tête de Ron qui sursauta.

- Ronald Weasley, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! S'écria-t-elle tandis que l'hôtesse de l'air hurlait que cette fille était folle.

Hermione fit demi-tour et partit en trombe, les poing toujours aussi serrés. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, elle sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge et grossir jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle s'assura d'être assez éloignée avant de ralentir le pas puis s'arrêta et essuya les larmes qui inondaient à présent son visage. Ron ne l'aimait plus, c'était terminé. Vraiment terminé…

Pendant ce temps, Ron n'arrivait pas vraiment à se réjouir de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait vu arriver Hermione mais avait fait mine de ne pas la remarquer, pensant ainsi lui faire autant de mal qu'elle lui en avait fait en apercevant Krum chez eux. Inconsciemment, c'est ce qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il sortait avec Maggie, une jeune moldue qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt, un soir d'ivresse. Apparemment son plan avait fonctionné mais sans comprendre pourquoi, sa vengeance le rendait presque malheureux.

- Qui est cette fille Ron ?

Il leva les yeux vers Maggie, étonné de la voir assise à ses côtés. Perdu dans ses pensées, il l'avait presque oublier !

-Euh…Une ancienne copine de l'école…

Maggie répondit quelque chose comme « Elle est complètement folle » mais Ron n'y prêta pas attention. Il la quitta quelques minutes plus tard, Maggie devait partir travailler, et décida d'aller parler à Harry.

- Je pense qu'Hermione a été blessée de vous voir tout les deux. Dit son ami lorsque Ron eu fini de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. C'est normal, elle pensait que tout pouvait encore s'arranger entre vous.

- Comment peut-elle penser ça ? Après ce qu'elle m'a fait !

Harry allait répliquer en demandant au rouquin si il était bien certain qu'Hermione soit capable de le tromper lorsquela porte de l'appartement claqua brusquement faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Ginny visiblement très en colère, déboula alors dans le salon, et pointa sa baguette en direction de son frère :

- TOI ! S'écria-t-elle, Tu n'es qu'un…Une espèce de…JE TE DETESTE !

Ron avala sa salive difficilement. A cet instant, Ginny ressemblait tellement à Molly Weasley que le rouquin ne pouvait n'être qu'apeuré face à l'expression de sa sœur. Il trouva tout de même le courage de demander ce qu'il avait fait ce qui eu pour effet de faire virer la couleur du visage de Ginny du rouge au cramoisi.

- Tu oses le demander ! Je viens de voir Hermione !La traiter de cette manière !..Sans raison !

- Sans raison ? Répéta Ron, choqué, elle est bien bonne celle-là !

- Décidément Ron, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot ! Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry, qui n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur la question et qui ne voulait se fâcher avec personne, haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Ginny perdit patience :

- Evidemment, tu es de son côté ! Solidarité masculine j'imagine ! Et bien laisse moi te dire que je suis déçue de voir que tu puisses le soutenir ! Vraiment TRES déçue !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répondre mais Ginny l'interrompit :

- Oh et ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter Mr Potter, je suis suffisamment énervée comme ça, merci !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et ressortit de l'appartement en trombe en ne manquant pas de claquer la porte une nouvelle fois.

Eberlué, Harry regarda Ron.

- Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce j'ai dit ?

Ron soupira :

- Les femmes ! Je renonce à chercher à les comprendre !

- En tout cas, moi, vos histoires commencent à m'agacer ! Si Ginny commence à me faire la tête uniquement parce que je suis ton ami…Je sens que les prochains jours vont être difficiles ! Tu as intérêt à parler avec Hermione…

- Sûrement pas !S'exclama Ron.

- Oh que si tu vas lui parler et vite ! Tiens la semaine prochaine, tes parents fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage ! Je sais qu'Hermione est invitée, ce sera le moment…

Mais Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…


	3. Chapter 3

Le dimanche suivant, toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione qui étaient considérés comme des membres à part entière, furent conviés à l'anniversaire de mariage de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Mme Weasley avait comme toujours, préparé un excellent repas et tous se réjouissaient à l'avance en humant les appétissantes odeurs qui filtraient de la cuisine. Fidèle à son habitude, Ron arriva le dernier. C'est sa mère qui l'accueillit :

- Bonjour mon chéri! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Tu as encore eu une panne d'oreiller ?  
- Pas exactement Maman, en fait je suis allé chercher quelqu'un que j'aimerais vous présenter…Si tu veux bien qu'elle déjeune avec nous…  
- Bien entendu !

Une jeune femme apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et Ron lui attrapa la main.

Maman je te présente, Hélène.

- Enchantée Mme Weasley.

Molly mit quelques secondes à effacer l'expression de surprise qui se peignit sur son visage. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que son fils ose leur présenter une nouvelle petite amie un jour où Hermione serait présente et si tôt après leur séparation. Le brouhaha des conversations qui régnait jusqu'à présent dans le salon s'éteignit instantanément et Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Elle serrait les poings avec une telle force qu'il était sûr que ses ongles devaient être incrustés dans la paume de ses mains.

- Euh, heureuse de faire votre connaissance…Fit Molly, l'air gêné. Bon !Lança-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains, tout le monde à table !

Chacun s'efforça de trouver un sujet de conversation afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était considérablement alourdie. Seule Hermione restait muette et Ginny qui paraissait tout aussi furieuse contre son frère, ne participait pas à la discussion préférant chuchoter quelques mots à Hermione de temps en temps.

-Alors Hermione, demanda Molly, tu es en vacances je crois ? Que vas-tu faire pendant ton temps libre ?  
- Et bien je me demande si je ne vais pas profiter de mes congés pour partir en Bulgarie. Répondit la jeune sorcière en regardant chaque convives sauf Ron dont la pointe des oreilles virèrent au rouge dès qu'il entendit prononcer le nom de ce pays.  
- Depuis le temps que Viktor m'invite, jusqu'à présent, je ne pouvais pas y aller…  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hélène en toute innocence.

Hermione la regarda comme si elle venait tout juste de s'apercevoir qu'elle était présente avant de lui répondre.

- Et bien parce que mon ex fiancé pense que tout les hommes sont comme lui c'est-à-dire prêt à se jeter sur la première venue. Il était très jaloux et refusait catégoriquement que j'aille rendre visite à mon ami.  
- C'est un peu bête comme façon de penser…Remarqua Hélène avec un petit rire mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que cette réflexion ne faisait rire qu'elle, elle se tut.  
-Que faites-vous comme métier Hélène ? Demanda Mme Weasley pour changer de conversation.  
- Je suis gogo danceuse. Répondit-elle.

Harry qui avait déjà vu ce genre de filles le jour où Hermione les avait emmenés lui et Ron dans une boîte de nuit Londonienne, faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Hermione émit un drôle de grognement qui traduisait son mépris et Ron devint rouge écarlate. Fort heureusement, ses parents ne connaissaient pas ce terme moldu et Mr Weasley s'extasia :

- Une danseuse ?! C'est magnifique ! J'espère qu'un jour vous nous ferez le plaisir d'une démonstration.

Hélène émit un petit gloussement d'approbation avant de demander où se trouvaient les toilettes. Mr Weasley les lui indiqua et elle se leva pour s'y rendre.

Hermione regarda Hélène sortir de la pièce, ses yeux chocolats plus sombres que jamais. L'atmosphère tendue n'échappait à personne et tous gardaient le nez penché sur son assiette jusqu'à ce que Fred se décide à parler :

- Alors Ron, où as-tu rencontrer Hélène ?  
- Dans une soirée. On a pas mal discuter et…  
- Ah bon ? Parce que tu discutes aussi avec elle ?

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, les dents serrées :

- Evidemment qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Oh rien je pensais que ce n'était pas à ça qu'elle te servait.

Il y eu un long silence. Ron, écarlate fixait Hermione en luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre.

- Et qu'est devenue cette jeune femme que tu fréquentais Ron ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Mitsy ?Mandy ? Demanda Mr Weasley.  
- Maggie.  
- Ah oui c'est ça. L'hôtesse de l'air.  
- Et bien on ne se voit plus. Elle voulait privilégier son travail et…  
- Et je la comprends !Coupa Hermione. En étant avec toi, pour atteindre le septième ciel, elle avait plus vite fait de prendre l'avion !

Le silence était devenu franchement pesant.

- Hermione, j'aimerais te parler seul à seule.  
- Pas maintenant Ron, je termine mon dessert.

Puis changeant complètement de ton :

- Ce gâteau est succulent Mme Weasley, il faudra me donner la recette! »

Perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait,Ron se leva et attrapa Hermione par le bras, l'obligeant à le suivre. Surprise par la violence du geste, le jeune femme ne broncha pas et Ron l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine dont il referma la porte d'un brusque coup de coude. Aussitôt Fred, George et Ginny se levèrent et collèrent leur oreille contre la porte.

- Les enfants, ça ne se fait pas, voyons ! Revenez vous asseoir tout de suite ! Dit Mme Weasley.  
- Votre mère a raison ! Poursuivit Mr Weasley , d'autant que connaissant les éclats de voix de Ron et Hermione, nous entendrons aussi bien ce qui se passe assis confortablement sur notre chaise…  
- Arthur! Appela sa femme, choquée.

Mr Weasley haussa les épaules, l'air faussement gêné et tous tendirent l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose.

C'était peine perdue car Ron jeta un sort d'impassibilité à la porte avant de se tourner vers Hermione :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?  
- Ce qui me prend ?Hurla-t-elle. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend de ramener cette fille chez tes parents en sachant parfaitement que je serais présente ? Ca te plaît de m'humilier ?  
- Ah parce que c'est moi qui t'humilie ? Et le numéro que tu viens de me faire devant toute ma famille, ce n'est pas humiliant peut-être ?  
- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Je n'y peux rien si tu couches avec tout ce que tu trouves… »

Ron était furieux, il s'approcha d'elle, les poings serrés.

- Et toi tu te gênes? Que faisait Viktor chez nous l'autre jour ?"

Hermione marqua une pause avant de répondre comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elle soupira et regarda Ron d'un air las :

- Ron, tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile !  
- C'est ce que tu penses ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui.  
- Parfait !

Il tourna les talons, décidé à quitter la pièce quand Hermione reprit :

- Viktor est venu m'annoncer qu'il allait se marier. Sa fiancée travaille actuellement à Londres. Sur un coup de tête, il a décidé de la rejoindre et de lui demander sa main. Il était un peu nerveux et avait besoin de conseils alors il en a profité pour venir me voir. Voilà.

La colère de Ron s'évanouit soudainement pour faire place à un désagréable sentiment de honte. Penaud, il se retourna en direction d'Hermione qui l'observait à présent les bras croisés.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me pardonnes maintenant…

- Ca va être difficile en effet.  
- Je suis désolé.   
- Moi aussi. Tu as tout gâché. Souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le cœur de Ron se serra. La voir pleurer lui fit très mal. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'elle avait eu une liaison avec Viktor Krum ? Comment avait-il pu aller voir ailleurs aussi facilement ?

- Tu devrais rejoindre Hélène maintenant, elle doit se demander ce que tu fais.  
- Je m'en fiche.  
- Ne la traite pas comme ça, elle n'y est pour rien.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la cuisine dans l'intention de partir mais Ron l'appela d'un ton suppliant :

- Je t'aime Hermione, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça !  
- Laisse moi tranquille. Murmura-t-elle avant de sortir.  
- Il n'en est pas question !Lui lança-t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille !Tu entends Granger ? Je refuse que ça se finisse ainsi !

Et il referma la porte bien décider à reconquérir celle qu'il savait être la femme de sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord je voulais remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Voici un autre chapitre, un de mes préférés en espérant qu'il vous plaise à vous aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

**Mirandae**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria Ginny lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à Harry ce jour là. Le jeune homme devenu Auror, tout comme Ron, rentrait tout juste de mission et il portait le bras en écharpe.  
- Rien de bien méchant. Répondit-il. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute et je me suis cassé le bras. Je suis allé à Ste Mangouste et les guérisseurs me l'ont réparé. Ils m'ont juste conseillé de le mettre au repos quelques jours. Tu vois ce n'est pas grave…

Ginny fit une grimace. Elle n'aimait pas quand Harry lui assurait qu'il n'y avait rien grave. En général, cela voulait dire que les choses ne s'étaient pas très bien passées.

Harry vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron qui venu rendre visite à sa sœur et à son meilleur ami, lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, installé dans le canapé.

- Salut Vieux !Lança-t-il et Harry lui répondit par un sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
- Le numéro spécial anniversaire. Il y a un tas de photos et d'articles sur toi.

Nous étions la veille de la date anniversaire de la disparition de Voldemort. Ce jour avait été déclaré fête internationale dans le monde des sorciers et un grand nombre de manifestations en tout genre aurait lieu dont un grand bal organisé par le Ministère de la Magie. Pour l'occasion, la Gazette du Sorcier, oubliant qu'elle avait été la première à dénigrer Harry il y a quelques années, avait édité un numéro spécial retraçant sa vie ainsi que celle de ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry se pencha pour observer la couverture du journal. Il y lut des titres comme :

_«La vie d'Harry Potter : retrouvez la biographie du célèbre jeune homme, page 2 »  
« Que devient le Survivant ? Auror réputé, il vit aujourd'hui en couple avec la sœur de son meilleur ami »,page4  
_

- Je me demande où ils ont pu trouvés toutes ces photos ! Dit Ron en désignant du menton des clichés des trois amis à différents âges.

Harry regarda l'article qu'était en train de lire son ami. Il titrait :

_« Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, A quand le mariage ? »_  
_Les deux meilleurs amis de Harry Potter, vivent leur passion au grand jour depuis bientôt deux ans. Durant l'année où ils ont combattus Celui-Dont-On-N'osait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, leur amour a été sans nul doute une arme puissante dans la lutte contre les Forces du Mal. On peut dire que le couple incarne l'amour triomphant face au Mage Noir…_

- Ce qu'ils peuvent écrire comme bêtises dans cette feuille de chou ! Ronchonna Ron.

Mais Harry vit à la teinte écarlate de ses oreilles, qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à lire ces lignes.

- En parlant de l'anniversaire, nous avons reçu une invitation pour le bal de demain. Dit Ginny en les rejoignant, un billet à la main. Mais tu ne pourras pas danser avec le bras en écharpe…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit Harry, qui était plutôt soulagé d'échapper à l'épreuve de la valse sous le regard des autres invités.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. C'était Hermione. Elle entra dans le salon et tendit un billet à Ron, semblable à celui que Ginny venait de montrer aux garçons.  
- Un hibou a apporté ceci ce matin. Fit-elle sèchement. C'est l'invitation pour le bal du Ministère. Ils doivent ignorer que nous ne vivons plus ensemble, le billet est valable pour nous deux.  
- Si je comprends bien, nous allons donc devoir nous rendre au bal ensemble…Dit-il à Hermione, l'air triomphant.

Hermione eu un profond soupir.

- J'en ai bien l'impression ! Passe donc me prendre à sept heures.  
- Euh…Je pourrais peut-être venir un peu plus tôt pour qu'on puisse prendre un verre avant…Tenta le rouquin.  
- N'y compte même pas !Sept heures et ne soit pas en retard, ça changera !

Hermione tourna les talons, lança un grand sourire à Harry et Ginny en leur expliquant qu'elle devait retourner travailler et qu'elle les verrait au bal puis s'en alla.

- On dirait que ça ne s'arrange pas avec Hermione !Fit Harry.  
- Elle m'en veut à mort. Répondit Ron. Mais ça va aller. Je sais comment m'y prendre.  
- Je serais toi, je ferais profil bas, vu ce que tu lui a fait !… S'emporta Ginny.

Mais Harry réussit à détourner la conversation avant que celle-ci ne s'envenime et la dispute en resta là.

Le lendemain soir, Ron frappa à la porte d'Hermione à sept heures précises. Il avait fait un effort pour qu'elle n'ait rien à lui reprocher dès son arrivée. Il sortit son sourire le plus ravageur accompagné d'un « bonsoir » charmeur lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

- Ah c'est toi…Fit-elle, d'un air un peu déçu.

Ron perdit aussitôt son sourire.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir !.. Tu es très belle ce soir. dit-il.

Il le pensait vraiment. Hermione avait revêtu une longue robe prune assortie d'une étole mais il n'insista pas lorsqu'elle maugréa :

- Garde tes compliments pour tes admiratrices, je ne suis pas d'humeur !  
- Dis-moi tu as décidé d'être désagréable toute la soirée ou c'est juste pour les cinq premières minutes ?  
- Noooon !Rassure toi, je te réserve l'exclusivité de ma mauvaise humeur ! Avec les autres je serais charmante !  
- Et bien ça promet ! Mais je te préviens je suis aussi têtu que toi ! A présent si Madame veut bien se donner la peine…

Ron s'effaça de devant la porte pour laisser passer Hermione qui gardait la tête haute et les lèvres pincées. Le rouquin sourit, il sentait que quoi qu'en dise la jeune femme, et malgré sa rancœur, elle l'aimait toujours.

Arrivés dans la salle de Bal du ministère de la Magie, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent du regard Harry et Ginny et les rejoignirent à leur table. La soirée débuta par un succulent dîner. Ron et Harry avaient décidés de goûter à tout les plats et s'empiffraient littéralement sous le regard affligé de Ginny. Hermione au contraire, toucha à peine à son assiette.

Tu n'as pas faim ? Lui demanda Ginny.

- Non je me sens un peu…Barbouillée.  
- C'est évident !Lança Ron. Je te manque tellement que tu en es malade !  
- Je crois plutôt que t'entendre dire autant d'idioties me donnent la nausée ! Répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

Ginny et Harry se jetèrent un regard amusé en comptant silencieusement les points.

Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent dans la salle pour ne laisser éclairer que la petite scène où se trouvait l'orchestre qui animait la soirée. Rufus Scrimgeour apparut alors et prit la parole :

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour fêter le premier anniversaire de la paix retrouvée. En effet, il y un an, Celui-Dont-On-N'osait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Voldemort, disparaissait grâce au combat mené par Mr Harry Potter…(il y eu des applaudissements) et de ses deux compagnons Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Ronald Weasley (nouveaux applaudissements).Mr Potter étant indisposé, je demanderais donc à ses deux amis de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal, afin de débuter dignement cette belle soirée.

Rufus Scrimgeour descendit de son podium sous de nouveaux applaudissements tandis que les invités commençaient à se tourner en direction d'Hermione et de Ron. Celui-ci, goguenard, tendit sa main vers la jeune femme :

- Tu as entendu le Ministre de la Magie ? Nous devons danser ensemble.

Sachant qu'on l'observait, Hermione sourit mais elle grinça entre ses dents :

Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à en profiter !

- Je vais me gêner ! Répondit le rouquin avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Harry et Ginny observèrent Ron prendre la taille d'Hermione et la plaquer juste un peu trop contre lui.  
Ron plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione d'une manière si perçante qu'elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il savait comment lui faire perdre pieds et elle détestait cela. Il était beau et son sourire moqueur l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Arrête de faire ça ! Murmura-t-elle.

- Mais je ne fais rien…

Tous étaient rassemblés autour de la piste pour les regarder. La musique débuta et ils commencèrent à danser. Ils firent quelques tours de piste sans prononcer un mot puis Ron chuchota :

- Comment disaient-ils dans la gazette du sorcier déjà ?Ah oui !Nous sommes censés incarner « l'amour triomphant face au Mage Noir. » Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je t'embrasse…

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir :  
- Si tu fais ça, Ron Weasley, je t'écrase les pieds et ce soir je porte des talons très pointus !  
- Pourtant je meurs d'envie de t 'embrasser…  
- Il fallait y penser avant !  
- Et je suis sûr que toi aussi…

Il avait raison. Elle savait que si il l'embrassait, elle n'opposerait aucune résistance. Mais elle avait sa fierté et elle comptait bien lui faire payer ses erreurs au prix fort même si cela devait lui coûter à elle aussi. Pour chasser tout désir, elle imagina Hélène dans les bras de Ron et une bouffée de haine l'envahit :

- Je te déteste !

- Je t'aime.

- Tu me rends dingue !

- Toi aussi. Je suis complètement fou de toi.

- J'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux !

- Moi ce serait plutôt tes vêtements que j'aimerais t'arracher mais il y a trop de monde pour que j'ose le faire…

Elle sourit malgré elle. Il savait y faire. Elle sentit la main de Ron se presser un peu plus fort contre sa taille. Merlin ! Qu'elle aimait être dans ses bras ! D'autres couples les rejoignirent sur la piste et lorsque la foule fut assez dense, elle s'arrêta de danser.

- Voilà. Nous avons ouvert le bal, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.  
- Mais je ne te tiens pas, mon amour. Répliqua-t-il, son sourire moqueur toujours suspendu aux lèvres.

Elle réalisa qu'il avait raison. Ron avait ôté son bras de la taille d'Hermione mais elle avait laissé le sien en place. Elle poussa un soupir rageur et le lâcha aussitôt avant de rejoindre Harry et Ginny à leur table. Ron la suivit. Elle se rassit et lança à la rouquine :

- Ton frère est vraiment insupportable !

Hermione sentit alors le souffle de Ron dans son cou qui lui dit à l'oreille :

- Cesse de lutter, tu n'y arriveras pas! Avant de s'asseoir juste en face d'elle.

Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et tourna sa chaise pour se mettre face à la piste de danse. Observer les danseurs lui donnait une contenance et lui permettait de tourner le dos à Ron. Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis. La rougeur des joues d'Hermione prouvait que Ron était décidément très doué à ce petit jeu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau : deux nouveaux chapitre de ma fic !.. Mais avant tout je voudrais remercier les reviewers. J'ai répondu à chacun d'entre vous en cliquant sur la touche « reply » dans la rubrique reviews mais je suis pas sûre que ça ai marché…Alors je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour vous mettre un petit mot !**

**Merci à Luna Cleaver, Abon, Aylala, Hedwige 09, Kimmy Potter, Titange 013, Shumeyo et BubuLle pour leur félicitations qui m'ont beaucoup plut !Ca fait super plaisir !!!**

**Pour Julie 231 et sa p'tite question concernant les nausées d'Hermione, je n'aurais qu'un conseil à lui donner : lire la suite !!**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Mirandae**

Harry était très content de lui. Il avait réussi à obtenir six places pour le match de Quidditch qui opposerait les Canons de Chudley à l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne. On jouait pour la première place du championnat. Harry savait que Ron était un fan des Chudley et Ginny une adoratrice des Frelons. De plus la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas pardonné à son frère le comportement qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis d'Hermione. La tension serait tout aussi présente sur le terrain que dans les gradins !

C'est donc maquillés aux couleurs des deux équipes qu'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges se rendirent au Stade ce soir-là.

- Je suis sûre que les Frelons vont battre les Canons à plate couture ! Dit Ginny en s'asseyant près de Harry.

Ron la fusilla du regard :

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Les Frelons sont nuls cette saison, si leur attrapeur était aveugle, ils s'en sortiraient mieux !  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Si leur niveau était aussi mauvais, ils ne seraient pas en finale!  
- Question de chance! Maugréa Ron en haussant les épaules.  
-Très bien je propose que nous fassions des paris !Lança Fred.  
-Et que gagne-t-on ? Demanda Harry.  
-La joie de tester notre dernière trouvaille…Répondit George.  
-…Une potion de légilimens !Poursuivit Fred.  
-Une quoi ?Demanda Ron, intéressé.  
-Une potion de légilimens !Plus besoin de pratiquer la légilimancie, cette potion vous permet de connaître les pensées les plus intimes de votre interlocuteur. Expliqua George.  
-N'est-ce pas un peu intrusif ? Demanda Hermione. Pénétrer ainsi dans le jardin secret des gens…  
-L'effet est en fait très limité. Reprit Fred. Il ne se borne qu'à une seule pensée, celle qui concerne le plus celui qui entre dans l'esprit de l'autre et puis le sortilège ne dure que cinq minutes.  
-Très bien ça m'intéresse, je parie sur les canons de Chudley avec une victoire après attrapage du Vif d'Or !Dit Ron.  
-Moi je paris sur les Frelons. Fit Ginny.

Chacun alla ainsi de son pronostic sauf Hermione qui resta silencieuse.

-Et toi Hermione, tu ne paris pas ?Demanda Fred.  
-Sûrement pas ! Je n'y connais rien en quidditch et je risque de perdre.  
-Dommage Granger, tu aurais pu connaître mes pensées les plus intimes et te rendre compte que je suis honnête avec toi.  
-J'aurais surtout vu à quel point tu es décidé à me casser les pieds !Répondit-elle.  
-Ca y est ça va commencer ! S'exclama Ginny en apercevant les joueurs entrés sur le terrain sous les hourras de la foule.

Le match dura quatre heures. Les Canons de Chudley arrachèrent la victoire en gagnant 150points d'un coup lorsque leur attrapeur réussit à s'emparer du Vif d'Or.  
Le petit groupe rentra chez Harry et Ginny pour boire un dernier verre avant de se séparer. Ron ne cessait de taquiner sa sœur :

- Les canons ont marqués, les canons ont gagnés !  
-Tais-toi Ron ! Répondait-elle excédée.

Ils discutèrent du match pendant quelques minutes tandis que Harry leur servait des rafraîchissements puis Fred lança :

- En fait Ron, tu as gagné ton pari, tu as droit à goûter à notre potion !

George prit un air mystérieux et sortit une minuscule fiole de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Le liquide qu'elle contenait avait un aspect verdâtre qui ne donnait pas envie d'y goûter.

- Vous êtes sûrs que cela ne comporte aucun risque ? Demanda Ron, méfiant.  
-Sûr et certain ! Fit George.

Ron prit la petite fiole entre les mains.

- Très bien je choisis de lire les pensées d' Hermione !Dit-il.  
-Ca pour une nouvelle ! Ronchonna Ginny, encore vexée d'avoir perdu son pari.  
-Euh…Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer les cobayes…Dit Hermione, visiblement gênée.  
-Aller Hermione, ce n'est qu'un jeu !Lui dit Harry, pour la rassurer.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas très enchantée. Ron bu d'un coup sec le contenu de la fiole et plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'Hermione. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Ron continuait de regarder Hermione, un sourire sur les lèvres puis soudain, son sourire disparu et il fronça les sourcils :

-Par Merlin, Hermione !Murmura-t-il.

Harry remarqua que les yeux de la brunette s'étaient embrumés.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais Ron ne prêta pas attention à sa sœur. Il continuait de fixer Hermione attendant qu'elle lui confirme que ce qu'il venait de lire dans ses pensées était vrai mais elle ne dit rien.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, Ron ?Insista Ginny.

Harry leva une main vers elle pour lui faire signe de se taire. Quelque chose d'important se passait et il valait mieux les laisser seuls un moment. C'était apparemment aussi l'avis de Fred et de George car ils se levèrent rapidement en prétextant qu'il était tard et qu'ils devaient partir.

- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte !Dit Harry. Et il tira sur le bras de Ginny pour qu'elle les suive, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls dans le salon.


	6. Chapter 6

- Dis moi quelque chose Mione, s'il te plaît.  
- Ce que tu as lu dans mes pensées est vrai. Je suis enceinte.  
- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?  
- Ca ne fait que deux semaines…

- Et quand pensais-tu me le dire ? Si je n'avais pas bu cette potion, je ne serai toujours pas au courant !

Hermione frémit en entendant le ton de Ron. Il y avait de la colère mais surtout beaucoup de déception dans sa voix. Le rouquin quant à lui, ne savait pas si il devait être heureux ou pas.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre que…Je suis bien le père n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ron, je t'en prie !Lança Hermione d'un ton excédé en se levant.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et colla son front contre le carreau.

- Excuse moi…Murmura le rouquin. De vieux réflexes de jaloux…Mais…C'était nul, oublie ça.

Hermione reprit :

- Je ne savais pas vraiment comment t'en parlé, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le bon moment…

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face :

- Si, au contraire, c'est le moment ! Tu ne comprends pas ? c'est une nouvelle chance qu'on nous offre.

Hermione tourna la tête de droite à gauche en singe de dénégation.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le fait que je sois enceinte ne change rien à nos problèmes, ce n'est pas ça qui fera que je t'en voudrais moins!

Ron changea de couleur mais ne dit rien. Il y eu un silence puis le rouquin soupira d'un air las :

- Hermione, tu me fatigues ! J'ai cru te perdre quand je t'ai vu avec Krum alors j'ai fait une bêtise pour te faire du mal. Cette partie du plan a fonctionnée au delà de mes espérances…Mais tu sais à quel point je t'aime ! Combien de temps ce petit jeu va-t-il durer entre nous ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Très bien Granger, tu as toutes les cartes en main. Fais comme tu veux à présent mais moi, j'en ai assez !

Ron fourra ses mains dans ses poches et sortit de la pièce d'un pas résolu.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione pénétra dans l'un des ascenseurs du Ministère, son porte-documents à la main. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, elle travaillait au service de régulation des créatures magiques et s'était déjà forgé une solide réputation grâce à son goût du travail et son sens de la justice. Cependant la rumeur de sa séparation d'avec Ron qui commençait à se répandre la déstabilisait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que leurs vies privées puissent intéresser autant de monde mais elle avait oublié qu'en tant que meilleurs amis du Survivant et ayant contribuer à la fin de Voldemort, ils étaient devenus aussi célèbres que lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne fit pas attention à la nuée de notes de services qui entra en voletant dans l'ascenseur. L'une d'elle, qui volait moins haut que les autres, s'accrocha à ses cheveux. Maudissant les sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas les e-mails avec lesquels on pouvait éviter ce genre de désagrément, Hermione attrapa le bout de papier d'un geste rageur. Il était trop froissé à présent pour voleter tout seul jusqu'à son destinataire et elle savait qu'elle devrait l'apporter elle-même. Elle le déplia donc afin de voir à qui il était envoyé.

_A l'intention de messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley._

_Cette note de service a pour objet de vous informer de l'activation du portoloin qui permettra de vous rendre sur les lieux de votre prochaine mission. Je vous rappelle que le départ est prévu pour demain_

**_1er juillet à 9h30 précises._**

_Et aura lieu dans mon bureau._

_Dans l'attente de vous revoir, je vous prie de croire, messieurs en l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

_B. Martins, secrétaire délégué aux transports sorciers_

Quelques instants plus tard les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur les bureaux du département des Aurors. L'atmosphère plutôt décontractée qui y régnait était très différente de l'ambiance studieuse de l'étage où Hermione travaillait

Debout appuyé contre son bureau, Ron était absorbé par la lecture d'un épais document. Sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, il invita la jeune femme à s'approcher.

- Tiens Granger….Ca fait longtemps…

- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

- J'ai reconnu ta manière de marcher.

Le rouquin la regarda enfin et lui sourit. Comme à chaque fois elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle oublia durant quelques secondes les raisons de sa présence dans le service. Mais la voix de Ron la fit revenir à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Tu cherches Harry ?

Hermione se rendit compte que l'idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. La note de service était en effet adressée aux deux hommes mais c'est vers Ron qu'elle s'était tout naturellement dirigée pour la remettre. Elle réalisa à quel point elle avait eu envie de le voir ce qui la fit rougir. Pour chasser sa gêne, elle lui tendit la feuille de papier.

- Je crois que cette note de service vous est destinée.

Ron lut les quelques lignes puis posa le papier sur son bureau.

- Merci.

Il reprit le document qu'il consultait à l'arrivée d'Hermione mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tourner les talons.

- Vous…Vous partez en mission ?

Ron releva la tête. Il savait à quel point Hermione détestait qu'Harry et lui s'en aillent. Bien que Voldemort ait été tué, certains groupes de mangemorts étaient toujours aussi actifs et tous rêvaient d'éliminer celui qui avait mis fin au règne de leur maître et son meilleur ami. Ron et Harry n'avaient pas toujours les mêmes missions mais celles pour lesquelles ils étaient affectés ensemble étaient en général, les plus dangereuses.

- On s'en va demain. Répondit-il.

- Vous partez seuls ?

- Tonks est déjà là-bas.

- Combien de temps ?

- Cinq jours au minimum…Plus si les choses se corsent un peu…

Hermione soupira.

- Vous…Faites attention à vous d'accord ?

Ron eu un sourire entendu.

- Comme toujours.

Elle le dévisagea un moment puis fit demi-tour et quitta le service.


	8. Chapter 8

-…Nous agirons cette nuit quand ils dormiront pour les prendre par surprise. Ron, tu m'écoutes ?

Le front collé au carreau de la fenêtre, Ron écoutait d'une oreille distraite les instructions qu'Harry donnait. Leurs informateurs avaient raison, un groupe de mangemorts avaient bien monté leur quartier général dans cette petite ville paisible du Pays de Galles. Depuis trois jours, Harry, Ron et Tonks les avaient filés et cette nuit, ils passeraient à l'attaque. En attendant, les trois aurors avaient élus domicile dans un petit hôtel moldu où ils étaient arrivés séparément afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention.

Le rouquin se détourna de la fenêtre.

- Oui oui, répondit-il, j'ai entendu.

-Bon ! Fit Tonks en s'étirant. En attendant je vais essayer de dormir quelques heures. A plus tard vous deux !

Les garçons la saluèrent et elle partit dans sa chambre.

Harry fouilla son sac, en sortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et commença à griffonner quelques mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron.

- J'écris une lettre pour Ginny. Je lui ai promis de le faire. Si je ne tiens pas mon engagement, elle est capable de bouder pendant des jours !

Ron eu un sourire.

- Ca c'est dingue, tu es Harry Potter, l'Elu, celui qui n'a pas eu peur de vaincre Voldemort en personne mais tu es mort de trouille face aux colères de ma p'tite soeur !

- Eh !Protesta Harry, ta « p'tite sœur » peut être un vrai dragon quand elle s'y met !

- Je connais…J'ai vécu avec elle bien avant toi je te rappelle !

- Et en parlant de ça…Reprit Harry l'air malicieux, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir gérer les colères de ma petite amie !

- Tu as raison, je ne peux rien dire !

- Comment ça va avec Hermione ? Demanda Harry, d'un ton plus sérieux.

Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Disons que…On arrive à se parler presque normalement maintenant.

Harry reprit l'écriture de sa lettre tandis que Ron s'asseyait au bord du lit, l'air pensif.

- Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ?Je te trouve…Ailleurs depuis quelques jours…

Le rouquin soupira puis se frotta les yeux d'un air las.

- Je suis certain que ça va s'arranger avec Hermione…Dit Harry. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps…

- Je sais.

Il y eu un silence avec que Ron ne reprenne :

- Elle est enceinte.

Harry leva la tête, surpris.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Ron poussa un très long soupir.

- …Tu plaisantes pas ...

Le rouquin hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- C'est…Plutôt une bonne nouvelle…Non ?

- Je trouve ça génial mais je la connais, Mione, elle n'est pas prête de me pardonner…Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire pour arranger les choses…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Essaye des fleurs…

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

- Des fleurs ? C'est nul, les fleurs ! C'est pas avec trois roses et deux tulipes qu'elle va me retomber dans les bras !

- Quelquefois les choses les plus simples font les plus grands effets…

Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami.

- Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Si un jour tu mets un terme à ta carrière d'auror, promets-moi de ne jamais te reconvertir dans les agences matrimoniales !


	9. Chapter 9

Emmitouflée dans un épais pyjama par dessus lequel elle avait enfilé un bout de tissu dont l'état de décrépitude ne lui permettait même pas de s'appeler robe de chambre, Hermione entreprit de se faire du thé. La journée avait été difficile, Ron et Harry n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de mission et Pattenrond avait décidé de se faire les griffes sur sa commode préférée. En temps normal tout ces petits malheurs n'auraient qu'agacés la jeune femme. Oui mais voilà, Hermione était enceinte et ses hormones commençaient sérieusement à la titiller. C'est donc en pleurs qu'elle versa le contenu de la bouilloire dans une tasse posée sur la petite table de la cuisine.

Il faisait froid dans cet appartement. Il était mal isolé. Quand elle l'avait fait remarqué à Ron, il lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils trouveraient toujours un moyen de se réchauffer tout les deux. A l'époque, ça l'avait fait sourire mais là, penser à Ron augmenta le volume de ses larmes déjà nombreuses. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée entre deux sanglots. Pas assez sucré, trop d'eau, trop chaud …Rien de bien réconfortant. Hermione pensa que si elle n'attendait pas d'enfant, elle aurait pu se consoler avec une boisson plus efficace comme le wisky pur feu par exemple…

- C'est encore la faute de Ron si je ne peux pas me saoûler ! Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Des coups à la porte la sortit de ses sombres pensées.

- Pas moyen de déprimer tranquille ici ! Ronchonna Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnut son visiteur.

- Non d'une citrouille, Ron !S'exclama-t-elle.

En quelques secondes, elle l'examina. Il était très beau. Bien coiffé, souriant, habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu, à la moldu et il portait ce parfum qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël et qui lui allait si bien.

Hermione se rappela alors qu'elle-même s'était habillée spécialement pour une soirée « cafard ». Un vieux pyjama très confortable mais pas vraiment sexy, des chaussettes de laines rouges, une robe de chambre usée sans oublier les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux très certainement rougis par les pleurs.

Cependant Ron eu la délicatesse de faire semblant de ne rien remarquer et lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

- Salut ! Excuse-moi de passer si tard mais j'avais emprunté un balai à Fred il y a quelques mois et il voudrait que je le lui rende. Je pense qu'il doit être quelque part par ici et comme je vois mon frère demain… J'aurais voulu le récupérer si c'était possible…

- Oui, oui, bien sûr…

Elle restait planté là, hésitant entre refermer la porte ou s'enfuir en courant par le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle était même en train de calculer comment elle devrait se baisser pour réussir à passer sous le bras de Ron qui le tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte quand la voix du rouquin la ramena à la réalité.

- Euh…Tu me fais entrer ou j'attends que la neige se mette à tomber ? Je te signale juste que nous sommes au mois de juillet…

- Non , non, entre ! Répondit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ron se dirigea jusqu'au salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il jeta un œil intrigué au tas de mouchoirs usagés qui traînaient sur la table basse. Sentant venir les questions, Hermione s'empressa de trouver un sujet de conversation tout en se réfugiant dans une autre pièce pour préparer une seconde tasse de thé.

- Votre mission s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle de la cuisine.

- Plutôt, oui. On est rentré tout à l'heure…

La tasse qu'elle tenait dans les mains lui échappa soudain. Il y eu un bruit de verre brisé et sans qu'elle puisse se retenir, Hermione recommença à pleurer. La voix de Ron résonna dans son dos tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait pour ramasser les morceaux cassés.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Elle tenta bien d'essuyer ses larmes avant qu'il ne s'approche d'elle mais c'était trop tard. Il l'observait à présent, avec ce regard doux et inquiet qu'elle connaissait bien et qui eu pour effet de faire rompre ses dernières résistances. Elle éclata littéralement en sanglots.

- Laisse…Lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Je vais m'en occuper…

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura « réparo ». Aussitôt la tasse retrouva une nouvelle jeunesse. Hermione se frappa le front : elle n'avait même pas pensé à cette formule !…Elle devait vraiment être très fatiguée ! C'est ce que Ron dû penser aussi car il lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener jusqu'au salon.

- Mais…Tu ne veux pas de thé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas très soif de toute façon…

Elle se laissa conduire comme une petite fille. C'était réconfortant de savoir que Ron était là et qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il lui manquait terriblement ? Comment lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais seul un sanglot en sortit, la fierté et le manque de courage l'empêchant de faire mieux.

- Mione…Appela-t-il.

C'en était trop. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- MonpatronapasétésympaetPattenrondaabîmélacommodeetjem'inquiétaispourvouset….

-Hé ! Doucement, je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que tu me racontes ! Répliqua Ron en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Peu importe…

Ils restèrent enlacés silencieusement quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fut apaisée. Ron avait fermé les yeux, profitant de cet instant où il la tenait à nouveau contre lui et elle feignit quelques sanglots supplémentaires afin de prolonger un peu l'instant. Mais il fallut bien se séparer.

- Merci Ron.

- Pas de quoi…

- Bien…Tu voulais le balai de Fred c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione en s'éloignant du rouquin.

Le moment magique était passé, il fallait revenir à la réalité. Ron hocha la tête et la jeune femme disparut quelques instants pour revenir avec le fameux balai.

- Tiens.

Il l'attrapa et sourit pour la remercier puis elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ca va aller.

- Bien.

Il y eu un petit silence puis Ron reprit, un peu gêné.

- Je…Je t'ai ramené quelque chose de mission…

Elle fronça les sourcils intriguée tandis que le jeune homme faisait apparaître une rose aux pétales fuschia parcourus de liserés blancs. Elle était magnifique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- En général on appelle ça une fleur…Fit Ron, railleur. Mais les connaisseurs disent « rose ».

- Merci pour le cours, dit Hermione d'un air un peu agacé, mais c'est en quel honneur ?

Ron baissa les yeux.

- Disons que j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi et que…Cette rose ne pousse qu'au Pays de Galles, j'avais juste envie de te l'offrir…

La jeune femme prit la fleur et sourit.

- Merci.

Ron sourit à son tour puis tourna les talons.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione referma la porte de son appartement et poussa un long soupir. Elle venait de passer une journée exécrable ! Pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait pas reçu de fleur de Ron. Cela faisait deux semaines à présent, que chaque matin depuis son retour de mission, un hibou lui apportait une rose d'une couleur différente mais aujourd'hui, rien ! Le fait d'être déçu de n'avoir rien reçu la mettait encore plus en rogne que tout le reste.

Hermione s'affala sur le canapé et eu tout juste le temps de quitter ses chaussures qu'on frappa à la porte.

- C'est pas vrai ! Bougonna-t-elle avant d'aller ouvrir.

Elle fut très surprise de découvrir Harry.

- Bonsoir !Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je dois te parler de Ron…

- Oh non s'il te plaît, j'ai eu une journée horrible, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de…

Il l'interrompit :

- Ce n'est pas ça.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'Harry avait un air très sombre. Elle demanda, inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a eu une bagarre avec des mangemorts. Des représailles en rapport avec les arrestations de l'autre jour. Ron a été blessé, c'est grave.

Hermione mit quelques temps à digérer l'information.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a été pris en embuscade. Ron a reçu plusieurs sorts et ils ont finis en lui faisant subir un doloris.

Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Il lui sembla que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et elle dû s'accrocher au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Ron allait peut-être mourir. C'était impossible, elle n'y survivrait pas. Soudain les querelles des derniers jours, la rancune qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, tout devenait futile. Il n'y avait plus que la survie de Ron qui comptait. Sans mot dire elle suivit Harry jusqu'à St Mangouste en priant pour qu'il soit encore vivant lorsqu'elle arriverait…

Il était là, allongé dans un lit, endormi, pâle. Il semblait faible et son visage tuméfié témoignait de la violence des mangemorts. Hermione était horrifiée. Ron, son Ron avait été battu. Les guérisseurs avaient certifié qu'il s'en sortirait avec des côtes cassés et quelques cicatrices mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu mourir sans que tout deux aient pu se réconcilier. Elle s'approcha du lit, caressa la joue du rouquin puis se pencha pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Ron bougea la tête dans son sommeil. La jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit et Harry tira une chaise pour s'installer près d'elle. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

Hermione était fatiguée. Elle sentit une vague de nausée et un vertige l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Harry la regarda, inquiet.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer…Murmura-t-il. Je viendrais te chercher si il y a du nouveau…

Mais Hermione refusa :

- J'attends qu'il se réveille…

- Ron ne serait pas d'accord pour que tu t'épuises…Dans ton état.

Hermione leva la tête, surprise.

- Tu es au courant ?

- Il me l'a dit. Tu sais, il est très heureux à l'idée de devenir papa. Il aurait juste aimé que tout ça se passe dans d'autres circonstances…

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Il y eu un silence.

- Hermione, va te reposer.

- Non Harry, je n'irais pas. dit-elle avec un sourire las sur le visage.

- Je sais que tu es anxieuse mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

- N'insiste pas s'il te plaît.

- Très bien.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre.

Ron ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il sentait une douleur aigue lui traverser les côtes à chaque inspiration et sa tête semblait peser le poids d'une enclume. Il aperçut Harry qui le fixait, l'air réjoui :

- Salut vieux !Comment te sens-tu ?

- Hormis le fait que j'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par une horde de centaures en colère, je dirais que ça va plutôt bien.

Harry sourit et Ron remarqua qu'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux ébouriffés se tenait juste derrière son ami.

- Tiens tu es là aussi Granger ?

- Salut Ron.

- Tu es venue voir si les mangemorts avaient bien fait leur travail ?

- Exactement. Et je constate que ce n'est pas le cas il va donc falloir que je t'achève de mes propres mains !

Ron eu un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace de douleur.

- Je vais me chercher un café. Fit Harry avant de sortir de la chambre en laissant ses deux meilleurs amis seuls.

- Alors, reprit Ron, si tu es là, c'est parce que tu t'es quand même un peu inquiétée pour moi, non ?

- Pas du tout. Je passais par hasard dans le quartier…

Ron observa Hermione avec insistance : sa mine défaite, ses yeux cernés et ses cheveux décoiffés montraient qu'elle avait dû le veiller toute la nuit et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant et elle répondit à son sourire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se dire ce qui était important.

- Tu sais ce qui m'aurais le plus déçu si j'étais mort hier ? lui demanda-t-il en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Elle fit un pas et la lui pris.

- Non.

- J'aurais été déçu de ne pas avoir pu te faire l'amour une dernière fois…

- Ron, tu n'es pas mort.

- Je peux donc espérer te refaire l'amour un jour ?

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Harry suivit de Ginny, entra dans la chambre.

- Regardez qui est-ce que j'ai trouvé dans le couloir !Annonça-t-il.

- Salut grand frère !S'écria Ginny avant de se jeter sur Ron qui retint un cri de douleur.

- Ginny !J'ai des côtes cassées !

- Oups Pardon !Mais je suis tellement soulagée de te voir ! Alors de quoi parliez-vous ?Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Hermione refuse d'admettre qu'elle me désire.

- Ron !

- Je vois que cette attaque ne t'a pas fait perdre le Nord !Constata Ginny.

- Et toi, tu ne me fais plus la tête ?Demanda son frère.

- Non ! J'ai eu trop peur de te perdre !

Elle serra Ron dans ses bras.

- Tu entends ça, Hermione ?Reprit Ron. Ginny ne me fais plus la tête car elle a eu trop peur de me perdre.

- J'ai entendu.

Mr et Mme Weasley choisirent cet instant pour entrer dans la pièce. Molly était si heureuse de voir le dernier de ses fils vivant qu'elle sautait presque de joie. L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement dans la chambre d'hôpital dans un atmosphère de soulagement général.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il sortait tout juste d'une séance de magicothérapie. Les sortilèges d'attaque qu'il avait subit auraient pus lui déstabiliser ses pouvoirs mais le magicothérapeute qui l'avait reçu lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait quitter Ste Mangouste le jour même. Aussitôt, Ron avait fait son sac.

Il atteignait le hall principal lorsqu'il aperçu Hermione accoudée au comptoir de l'accueil. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entendit parler à la secrétaire.

- Je viens d'avoir une consultation avec le Dr Campbell et il voudrait me revoir dans un mois. Disait-elle.

- Le seize septembre, ça vous ira ?

- C'est parfait. Merci !

Hermione se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ron qui la regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ron ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Très bien ! Je sors de l'hôpital cet après-midi. Répondit-il en montrant son sac qu'il tenait à la main.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue pour le bébé…

Le visage de Ron se décomposa.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, non, au contraire, rassure-toi ! C'est juste une visite de contrôle. Dit-elle en souriant.

Le visage radieux de la jeune femme le soulagea.

- Et…Grâce à une formule, le médecin a pu déterminer le sexe du bébé, poursuivit-elle. Tu veux savoir ?

- Bien sûr que je veux savoir ! S'écria Ron.

Les personnes présentes dans le hall se retournèrent en direction du couple et la secrétaire plaqua son index sur sa bouche :

- Dîtes, c'est un hôpital ici ! On ne crie pas !

Ron attrapa Hermione par le bras et tout deux sortirent du bâtiment. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite rue moldue, un peu lugubre.

- Alors ? S'impatienta le rouquin.

La jeune femme, avec un sourire très hermonien de celle-qui-sait sur les lèvres, fit quelques pas.

- Si nous allions parler de tout ça dans un café ? Je connais justement un petit établissement très sympa qui est juste à quelques rues d'ici…

- Hermione ! Dis-moi !

- Pas avant d'être assise à une terrasse. Souviens-toi que je suis une femme enceinte et qu'il ne faut pas contrarier mes envies ! Fit Hermione, un brin de malice dans la voix.

- Le café ce n'est pas très bon dans ton état !Remarqua Ron en riant.

- Je prendrais un jus d'orange.

Sans attendre la réponse du rouquin, elle s'éloigna d'un bon pas. Ron fut bien obligé de la suivre. Ils atteignirent le café quelques minutes plus tard et s'installèrent à la terrasse.

Hermione attendit qu'on lui serve son jus d'orange pour daigner ouvrir la bouche. Ron bouillait d'impatience et ça l'amusait beaucoup de le voir dans cet état.

- Alors ? Répéta-t-il.

- C'est un garçon.

Ron l'a regarda, émerveillé et ému.

- Je vais être papa d'un petit garçon ? Un fils ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Merci Mione.

- Je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, tu sais ! Fit-elle, en riant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta la main à sa joue. Le baiser de Ron l'avait plus troublée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il le remarqua mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire et de lui attraper la main.

- Tu préférais avoir un garçon plutôt qu'une fille ? Demanda Hermione, incapable de lever les yeux de sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Ron.

- Disons que je trouve cela plus rassurant. Je suis un mec, je sais de quoi les garçons sont capables. Tu imagines quand notre fille serait rentrée à Poudlard ? Entourée par une horde d'adolescent qui ne pensent qu'à une seule chose ? C'était déjà assez difficile de voir ça avec Ginny mais ma propre fille ! Et encore, je n'aurais même pas été là pour surveiller ses faits et gestes comme je pouvais le faire avec ma sœur !

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Je crois en effet qu'il vaut mieux pour le bébé qu'il soit un garçon !

- Ronald ?

Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers là où on avait appelé. Hermione sentit son cœur se liquéfier lorsqu'elle reconnu Maggie, l'hôtesse de l'air.

- Maggie ? Salut !Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ron.

- Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici, souviens-toi.

Hermione serra les dents à cette remarque.

- Ah oui…C'est vrai…Tu es en congé ?

- Pour trois jours…Mais…

La jeune femme dévisagea Hermione.

- C'est la folle de l'autre jour ! Lança-t-elle.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

- De qui elle parle, là ?

Ron rougit furieusement.

- Tu n'es pas encore arrivé à t'en débarrasser ? Continuait Maggie. Ecoutez, mademoiselle. Reprit-elle en s'adressant à Hermione. Vous êtes bien gentille mais vous n'êtes qu'une copine d'école pour Ron. Il faudrait vraiment cesser de le harceler comme vous le faites !

- QUOI ? Hurla Hermione. C'est comme ça que tu m'as présenté à elle ?

- Mais non…C'est que…

Ron bafouillait, complètement perdu. Hermione se leva brusquement, les larmes aux yeux et il essaya de lui rattraper la main mais elle se débattit et partit presque en courant. Ron la suivit, ne prêtant plus attention à Maggie qui, surprise, le regarda quitter la terrasse du café en trombe.

Il rattrapa Hermione.

- Mione, attend !

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con !S'écria-t-elle. Un vrai salaud ! Raconter des bobards pareils pour pouvoir continuer à sauter la première pétasse venue, c'est nul !

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Ron n'avait jamais entendu Hermione jurer. Même dans leur plus terribles disputes. Ces mots le laissèrent sans voix plusieurs secondes avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux trouver de drôle ! Répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que…Tu me surprendras toujours !

Hermione tapa du pied d'agacement devant l'hilarité du rouquin et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course quand Ron reprit un peu de son sérieux.

- Je lui ai juste dit que tu étais une copine d'école ! C'est elle qui s'est inventé la suite de l'histoire toute seule après que tu m'aies renversé le café sur la tête l'autre jour, je te le jure !

- Et toi, tu ne l'a pas contredis, évidemment !

- Mione, s'il te plaît, on se fout de ce que cette fille puisse penser !

- C'est humiliant et très blessant ! Et non je ne m'en fiche pas !Si tu avais un peu d'estime pour moi, tu lui aurais expliqué que je ne suis pas ce qu'elle croit !

- On venait de se brouiller et je sortais avec elle uniquement que pour te rendre jalouse !Comment voulais-tu que je lui explique ça sans la vexer ?

- Ca, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin et tu t'es mal comporté avec moi comme avec elle !Je comprends mieux ton petit discours de tout à l'heure sur les garçons et sur ce qu'ils sont capables de faire !J'espère juste que mon fils ne ressemblera pas à ça !

- Mione…

- Je ne suis plus ta Mione !

- Oh que si !

Elle voulu repartir mais il lui empoigna le bras avec force, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Leurs corps étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et leurs bouches se collaient presque.

- Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais très bien que tu m'aimes encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu as prévues de jouer encore les femmes vexées mais une chose est sûre : je ne veux plus de ce genre de dispute ! Tu as raison, je suis un con mais je t'aime, je suis fou de toi et je ne veux pas te perdre pour des bêtises pareilles , MIONE. Souffla-t-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Hermione déglutit difficilement, se retenant de respirer, attendant la suite. Ron approcha ses lèvres jusqu'à frôler celles de la jeune femme avant de la lâcher et de s'éloigner d'elle, soudainement. Hermione faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il ôta les mains de ses bras mais se reprit rapidement devant le sourire horripilant que le jeune homme affichait désormais.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'énerves ! Rugit-elle, incapable de trouver quelque chose de plus percutant à dire tant le regard bleu de Ron l'a troublait.

- Je sais.

- Je vais être en retard au travail.

Il hocha la tête et elle s'éloigna.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron reprit le travail trois jours plus tard. Durant son absence, Harry s'était occupé des mangemorts qui s'en était pris à lui et ils avaient payés cher le fait de s'être attaqué au meilleur ami du Survivant.

Ron était en pleine forme à présent cependant son supérieur ne voulait pas qu'il reparte tout de suite pour une mission trop périlleuse. Le rouquin fut donc chargé, avec l'aide d'Harry, de s'occuper de l'organisation de la sécurité du prochain colloque international qui aurait lieu au Royaume-Uni.

C'était Hermione qui était à l'origine de cet événement. Son service avait suggéré, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, que l'on mette en place une charte internationale afin d'améliorer les conditions de vie des elfes de maison. A force d'acharnement et de persuasion, Rufus Scrimgeour avait finalement accepté cette proposition, et dans quelques semaines, aurait lieu le _premier congrès international pour les droits des elfes_ que Hermione se chargeait de superviser aidée dans sa tâche par Parvati Patil, secrétaire du service.

Des dirigeants du monde entier étaient attendus et la sécurité devait donc être maximale afin d'éviter tout incident diplomatique.

Ce jour-là, le service de régulation des créatures magiques et celui des aurors se réunirent donc pour discuter de l'organisation.

Hermione n'avait pas revu Ron depuis leur dernière dispute. Lorsqu'il avait été hospitalisé, elle avait réalisé à quel point leur mascarade était ridicule mais la rencontre avec Maggie avait réveillé sa rancune. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment mais la simple vue du rouquin la rendait furieuse et en même temps, elle devait lutter pour ne pas littéralement lui sauter dessus.

La réunion avait lieu dans une petite pièce située au rez-de-chaussée du Ministère. Quand Harry et Ron entrèrent, les autres membres organisateurs étaient déjà tous installés. Ils prirent place près de Parvati qu'ils saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Debout en bout de table, Hermione fouillait ses papiers, l'air concentré. Ron la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait toujours aimé l'observer quand elle était absorbée dans son travail.

Son supérieur, Mr Tate, était lui aussi présent. Ron ne l'appréciait guère. Plutôt bel homme, des rumeurs disaient qu'il était un véritable coureur de jupons et qu'Hermione lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Je te signale que tout le monde vous regarde ! Chuchota Harry à l'oreille du rouquin.

Largement relayée par la presse à scandales, l'histoire du couple Granger-Weasley intéressait bien des gens et ils étaient curieux de voir comment se déroulerait leur première collaboration.

- Qu'ils nous regardent ! répondit Ron en haussant les épaules, il n'y a rien de passionnant! nous sommes juste deux personnes qui travaillons ensemble sur un même projet…Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre à raconter…

Harry soupira en espérant de tout son cœur que Ron pensait ce qu'il disait puis Mr Tate prit la parole.

- Merci à tous d'être venu. Comme vous le savez, le congrès international des elfes de maison aura lieu le 5 novembre prochain et…

Harry se pencha à nouveau vers Ron.

- Comment ça se passe avec Hermione ? Depuis ton hospitalisation, les choses avaient l'air de s'être arrangées, non ?

- Depuis mon hospitalisation, oui mais il y a eu un petit contretemps depuis…

- Quel genre de contretemps ?

- Du genre qui s'appelle Maggie…

- Ne me dis pas que tu ressors avec elle ?!

- Mais non, rien à voir c'est juste que…

- Ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas Mr Weasley ?

Ron tourna la tête vers le directeur du service de régulation des créatures magiques, qui le regardait, l'air dur. Il sentit aussitôt la pointe de ses oreilles devenir écarlate et les regards qui se tournèrent vers lui accentua cette sensation. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa quand il sentit le coup de pied qu'Harry venait de lui asséner sous la table. Mr Tate était un supérieur hiérarchique, mieux valait faire attention.

- Bien je vais laisser la parole à ma charmante collaboratrice qui saura mieux s'y prendre que moi…Reprit Mr Tate en se tournant, tout sourire, vers Hermione. Après tout c'est grâce à la ténacité de Miss Granger que ce colloque va avoir lieu. J'en suis très fier !..

Ron soupira d'agacement lorsqu'il vit aux joues de la jeune femme, que le compliment lui avait plut.

- Merci monsieur Tate. Dit Hermione. Bien…Est-ce que les aurors ont déjà réfléchis à la manière dont ils vont assurer la sécurité ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nous nous sommes procurés le plan de la salle afin de savoir où nous poster. Répondit Harry en sortant un parchemin.

-Vous permettez ? Demanda Mr Tate à Harry qui hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

Aussitôt le supérieur d'Hermione se leva pour prendre le plan et le posa sous les yeux d'Hermione. Tout en le commentant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui adressa un autre de ses sourires charmeurs.

Ron ne le quittait pas du regard, analysant le moindre de ses faits et gestes, ses oreilles étant passées du rouge « gêné » au cramoisi « colère extrême »

- Je rêve où il est en train de la draguer ? Demanda-t-il à Harry qui lui répondit par une drôle d'expression qui voulait dire que Ron ne délirait pas.

Le rouquin eu un nouveau soupir, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas se lever pour faire une esclandre.

- Mr Weasley, je sais que le sort des elfes de maison vous importe peu et que, par conséquent vous vous ennuyer fortement mais faites au moins l'effort de vous intéressez!Lança Mr Tate.

- Mais je m'intéresse, monsieur ! Je tiens juste à vous signaler que tout le monde n'utilise pas cette réunion comme prétexte pour draguer ouvertement sa collaboratrice ! Répliqua le rouquin, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

- Pardon ?

Mr Tate changea de couleur, les traits d'Hermione se crispèrent tandis qu'Harry se tapait la tête contre le bureau complètement désespéré que Ron ait si vite oublié ses bonnes résolutions. Les autres personnes retinrent leur souffle, attendant la suite.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend, Mr Weasley ?

- Il me prend que j'aimerais que tu lâche ma femme au lieu de me chercher !

- Ronald ! Hurla Hermione.

L'assemblée sursauta.

- Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ?

Parvati se tourna vers Harry en soupirant :

- Pourquoi ai-je soudain l'impression de me retrouver à Poudlard ?

Harry eu un petit sourire.

- Ah oui ? Je suis malade ? Tu as vu les regards en coin qu'il te lance ? Et la main sur l'épaule ? Et les sourires charmeurs ? Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as rien vu ! Tiens, vous ! Lança Ron à un jeune homme qui était assis en face de lui, vous les avez vus, les signes de drague de cet abruti, non ?

Affolé qu'on lui demande son avis, l'homme interpellé se retourna pour vérifier qu'on s'adressait bien à lui mais n'eu finalement pas besoin répondre car Hermione, s'était levée, furieuse.

- Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour parler de ça, Ronald Weasley !

- Je m'en contrefiche ! Je ne tolèrerai pas de voir ce vieux beau te tourner autour une minute de plus !

- C'est moi le vieux beau ? Demanda Mr Tate, vexé.

Harry lui fit un signe pour tenter de faire comprendre au chef de service qu'il avait tout intérêt à rester en dehors de la tempête mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Je te signale que tu n'as pas à décider pour moi, Ronald. Continuait Hermione. Si la sympathie qu'à Mr Tate à mon égard ne me dérange pas je ne vois pas pourquoi tu trouverai quelque chose à y redire !

- Parfaitement ! Confirma le chef de service.

Harry pensa que Mr Tate devait être fou ou alors complètement inconscient et Hermione s'empressa de reprendre la parole, faisant de gros efforts pour se calmer.

- Stop Ron ! Nous sommes ici pour un tout autre sujet et…

- Ah non, c'est trop facile ! Tu me fais une scène pour Maggie, je t'en fais une pour Tate !

- Han ! S'écria Hermione, choquée. Ca n'a absolument aucun rapport !

- Bien sûr que si ça a un rapport ! C'est toujours la même chose, tu as droit de faire des scandales pour rien mais moi je ne peux même pas faire remarquer que le ragoût est un petit peu trop salé !

- Ronald ! Ca suffit nous parlerons de ça plus tard !

- Sans compter que vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton ! Et Miss Granger n'a plus aucun compte à vous rendre il me semble...Reprit Mr Tate.

Harry fit une grimace: il tenait vraiment à mourir aujourd'hui, celui-là. Ron tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le visage plus écarlate que jamais. Même Hermione sentit le danger car elle recula instinctivement d'un pas.

- Vous…Commença Ron en pointant son doigt sur Tate.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Hermione tituba puis s'effondra sur le sol. Aussitôt, on se précipita autour d'elle.

- Laissez-moi passer ! S'écria Ron en se jetant sur la jeune femme qui, un peu étourdie, relevait la tête.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça ? Lui lança Tate, furieux.

- Elle est enceinte de moi, pauvre crétin !Jeta Ron en le poussant pour prendre sa place auprès d'Hermione.

- Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste ! Lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Je suis au courant mon amour, tu me l'as déjà dit. T'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie du Ministère.


	13. Chapter 13

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent atteint le couloir, Hermione se dépétra des bras de son « sauveur » et se remit debout comme si de rien n'était. Ron la regarda, étonné tandis qu'elle lissait les plis de sa jupe d'un geste agacé.

- Mais…Je croyais que tu te sentais mal…

- Evidemment que je me sentais mal !Répliqua-t-elle. Tu t'apprêtais à casser la figure à mon patron !

- Tu as fait semblant d'avoir un malaise ?

- On s'en contrefiche ! S'énerva Hermione.

Des mèches folles s'échappaient à présent de son chignon et elle semblait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas hurler plus.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait et devant tout le monde en plus ?

- Et alors ? Il paraît que notre histoire fait la une des journaux ! Au moins là, ils auront des choses à raconter !

- Ron, je te jure que lorsque je te dis que tu m'énerves, je ne décris qu'un dixième de la colère dans laquelle tu es capable de me mettre ! Agir ainsi simplement parce qu'un homme a oser poser sa main sur mon épaule…

- Il n'a pas fait que poser sa main sur ton épaule ! Protesta le rouquin. Il n'a pas arrêter de te sourire et de te dévorer des yeux à chaque instant. On aurait dit un passionné de quidditch devant le dernier balai à la mode ! Il te draguait délibérément ! Sans compter qu'il n'a pas raté une occasion de m'humilier devant les autres !

Hermione eu un petit rire moqueur.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera ce qu'ils retiendront le plus de cette réunion vu la scène que tu as faites par la suite ! Quand à Tate, ça fait des mois qu'il me fait des avances ! Il ne tentera rien de plus tant qu'il sentira que je ne suis pas d'accord pour aller plus loin…

- Et c'est pour bientôt ? Demanda Ron, piqué au vif. Surtout, tiens moi au courant !…

- Tu as finis oui ?

En posant cette question, Hermione avait reprit un ton plutôt serein et observait le rouquin d'un œil sévère mais amusé. Il lui sembla même qu'elle retenait un petit sourire. Il décida donc de se calmer, lui aussi.

- J'ai finis.

- Bien. Je dois retourner à la réunion. Ca ne va pas être facile de les intéresser aux elfes de maisons après une telle esclandre mais…Je vais essayer. Toi reste ici, ça vaut mieux. Harry te fera un compte rendu.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce quand la voix de Ron l'arrêta.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Comment ça « c'est tout » ?

- Tu ne me jettes pas de sort ? Tu ne jures pas sur tout les démons de l'univers que tu vas me tuer ou autre chose ?

Hermione croisa les bras d'un air soupçonneux.

- Que veux-tu dire au juste?

- Je te trouve…Trop calme, je dirais même que ça me fait presque peur que tu prennes les choses aussi bien !

- Je suis enceinte je te rappelle, mon médecin m'a demandé de me ménager…

- Ah, si c'est le médecin qui l'a dit…Murmura Ron. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir…A une autre époque, tu m'aurais arracher les yeux pour ce que j'ai fait et là, j'ai droit à peine à quelques remarques…

- Disons que…J'ai presque trouvé ton scandale touchant. Pitoyable, affligeant et désolant mais touchant.

- Tu te ramollies…

- Ou peut-être que…Quelque part…Tout au fond de moi et en cherchant vraiment beaucoup…Je n'aurais plus envie de t'en vouloir parce que tu me manques…Un peu…

Ron la regarda, surpris.

- Tu veux dire que…

- …Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, coupa Hermione, je peux utiliser ma baguette…Dit-elle en la sortant de sa poche et en la pointant sur le rouquin.

- Ca ira, je te remercie !

Elle lui sourit et pénétra dans la salle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Comme pas mal d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que le dernier chapitre était un peu court à leur goût, je vous poste celui-ci plus vite que prévu, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. A l'origine, c'était le dernier de l'histoire mais comme la fic a l'air de vous plaire, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire un supplémentaire. Il n'est pas encore rédigé même si j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais faire. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je les lis toujours avec plaisir même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'y répondre. C'est toujours sympa de voir quelles sont vos impressions...Je n'aurai jamais cru atteindre un nombre aussi important de commentaires. J'en profite pour remercier _lienforhp_ de m'avoir signaler qu'un blog avait mis ma fic en lien, je suis allé le visiter et ça m'a bien fait plaisir de voir qu'elle était citée. Gros bisous à tous, bonne lecture et dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !!**

**à bientôt pour la suite !!**

**Mirandae**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Les parents de Ron étaient si heureux de voir leur fils se rétablir qu'ils décidèrent d'organiser une soirée en son honneur. Fred et George prirent les choses en mains et ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit repas entre intimes se transforma bientôt en fête explosive, la cour du Terrier servant pour l'occasion, de piste de danse.

Les invités étaient nombreux et il régnait un incroyable tintamarre que Mme Weasley essayait de dissimuler aux voisins à grands renforts de sortilèges d'assurdiato.

- On aurait l'air malin si la police Moldue débarquait ! » Disait-elle à qui voulait (ou plutôt pouvait !) l'entendre.

On vint bientôt à manquer de provisions et Hermione se décida à aller chercher le ravitaillement qui était entreposé dans le local à balais des Weasley.Elle pénétra dans le petit cabanon et aperçut Ron assoupi contre une grosse caisse de bois. Lorsque la porte se referma en claquant, il sursauta :

- Non !Ne la laisse pas se refermer…Trop tard ! S'écria-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas :

- De quoi parles-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais endormi ici ?

- Je reposais mes paupières ! Ronchonna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur avant de s'expliquer :

- Je suis venu chercher une autre caisse de bierraubeurre mais je n'ai pas pu ressortir car la porte s'est bloquée de l'intérieur. J'ai appelé à l'aide mais avec la musique personne ne m'a entendu. Ca fait un bon moment que je suis coincé alors finalement je me suis endormi !

Réalisant soudain quelque chose, Hermione demanda :

- Attends, tu veux dire que je suis coincée ici moi aussi ?

- Tu as ta baguette magique avec toi ?

- Non, je l'ai laissé près de mon sac…

- Alors tu es coincée toi aussi.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et tambourina à la porte en hurlant de toutes ses forces :

- A l'aide !Au secours!Venez me chercher !!!

- Ca va !Arrête ! De toutes façon, ils ne t'entendront pas et puis il ne faut pas exagérer, tu es coincé avec moi, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais enfermée avec un Troll des montagnes…

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas.

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir !Répondit Ron, vexé. C'est quand même incroyable que personne n'est remarqué mon absence ! Bougonna-t-il.

- Oh si on a bien remarqué ! Répondit Hermione, mais on s'est dit que tu était partis t'amusé avec une fille dans un coin…D'ailleurs…Hélène n'est pas là ce soir ? A moins que ce ne soit de nouveau Maggie…Je n'arrive pas vraiment à te suivre !

Il y eu un silence. Hermione se laissa tomber contre la porte et s'assit sur le sol, face à Ron.

- Je ne ressors pas avec Maggie. Et ça fait un bail que je ne suis plus avec Hélène.

Hermione ressentit une bouffée de satisfaction mais n'en montra rien.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé tomber ?

- C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux…

- On s'est disputé. Elle m'a reproché de ne jamais lui dire « je t'aime ». Je lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas le lui dire parce que ce n'était pas vrai, que j'en aimais une autre. Elle m'a giflé et elle est partit. Le pire c'est que notre séparation m'a plutôt soulagé en fait…

Hermione sourit malgré elle au fur et à mesure des paroles de Ron mais une sensation de vertige l'assaillit soudain et elle porta une main à son front.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien, juste un petit malaise. Ca m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, le vertige s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes…

Ron s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Allonge-toi.

- Ron ! Je te dis que ça va aller ! Tiens , voilà, je me sens déjà mieux.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine.

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et il répondit à son sourire. Elle était si belle. Une mèche de cheveux s'était échappée de sa coiffure et pendait le long de sa joue. Ron la lui remis délicatement derrière l'oreille puis ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la joue de la jeune femme qui soupira :

- Ron…

- Je t'aime tellement Hermione.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, sans qu'il ne réfléchisse. Il se mordit les lèvres et elle baissa les yeux.

- C'est une belle fête. Dit-elle pour changer de sujet, c'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas y assister…

- C'est vrai... Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Je sais que tu aurais voulu un meilleur père pour le bébé. Mais je te promets de faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureux.

Ron avait l'air très sérieux, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Hermione posa une main rassurante sur son bras :

- Ron, tu seras un très bon père, je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Je suis parfois un peu…Immature.

Hermione émit un petit rire et il sourit.

- Avoir un enfant de toi, je trouve ça formidable.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

- Merci.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout. Je t'ai fait souffrir inutilement. Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un crétin.

- Tu n'es pas un crétin, j'étais en colère, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Mais oui, c'est vrai, tu m'as fait souffrir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione ne ressentait plus de rancœur envers le rouquin. Il avait l'air tellement sincère qu'elle sentit un flot d'amour l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer mais sa rancune était plus forte que tout. A présent, elle aurait souhaité qu'il l'embrasse, qu'ils effacent les événements des derniers jours pour tout recommencer comme avant.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Le ton interrogatif du rouquin la sortit de ses pensées :

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dit lors du repas de l'autre jour ? Tu sais qu'avec moi, pour atteindre le septième ciel, il vaut mieux prendre l'avion…

Hermione éclata de rire et Ron rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai dit ça pour te vexer.

- Ah bon ! Fit Ron, rassuré. Je me disais aussi…Je me suis rappelé de certaines nuits où…Bref, tu aurais été une sacrée bonne comédienne si ce que tu avais dit au repas était vrai !

- Ron ! Lança Hermione, l'air faussement choqué.

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et il se mit à rire.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

- Tu as finis oui ?

- J'adore quand tu fais ça !

- Quand je fais quoi ?

- Quand tu prend ton petit air indigné de demoiselle innocente alors que justement je me souviens de certaines nuits où…

- Ron ça suffit !

Ils s'amusèrent à faire semblant de se battre.

- J'en profite, tu ne peux pas m'échapper !

- Arrête !

Le jeune homme attrapa les bras d'Hermione pour les tenir à distance de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le frapper et la repoussa. Elle tomba en arrière, entraînant le rouquin dans sa chute.

Hermione frémit. Ron se retrouvait couché sur elle, ses lèvres très proches des siennes.

« Embrasse-moi ! »Pensa-t-elle de tout son cœur.

Comme si il l'avait entendue, Ron franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Hermione perdit pieds.

Complètement absorbée, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Ron stoppait net le baiser et se relevait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, elle aperçut Harry qui se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte.

- Ah vous êtes là ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passés tout les deux !

- La porte doit être cassée, répondit Ron. On s'est retrouvé coincé et aucun de nous deux n'avait sa baguette sur lui. Merci mon vieux ! On aurait pu passer la nuit ici, si tu ne nous avait pas trouvés.

Hermione se releva, un peu vexée. Ron vivait l'arrivée de Harry comme une délivrance. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire de passer la nuit enfermés dans ce local ? Ils étaient quand même en train de s'embrasser !

La soirée se termina tranquillement. Ron se fit distant avec Hermione comme si l'épisode de la cabane n'avait pas existé. Elle rentra chez elle complètement déboussolée et vexée d'une telle indifférence. Lui qui lui clamait son amour haut et fort depuis des semaines avait l'air de ne pas donner d'importance à ce baiser. Hermione se coucha mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se relever pour aller voir Ron. Il se fichait d'elle ? Très bien, il allait voir ! Le temps de passer un jean et elle transplanna jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Il était cinq heures du matin.

Elle tambourina un long moment à la porte avant que Ron ne vienne lui ouvrir. Le rouquin se réveilla complètement lorsqu'il aperçut qui venait lui rendre visite à une heure pareille.

-Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir et c'est de ta faute Ron Weasley !

- Encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci ?

- Tu oses me demander ? Tu ne t'en doutes pas un peu ?

- Non. Bailla Ron.

Hermione fit mine de se creuser la tête :

- Voyons, voyons…Tu m'embrasses et ensuite tu m'ignores totalement le RESTE DE LA SOIREE !!S'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser moi ?

Ron la regarda étonné :

- Mais enfin Hermione, tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que nous deux c'est terminé et qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on recommence quelque chose! Dans l'intimité de la cabane, j'ai cru…Je ne sais pas moi, à une sorte de parenthèse…

- Une parenthèse ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de fille à faire des parenthèses !Hurla-t-elle.

Ron la regarda, l'air amusé.

- Bon, écoute. Je crois que j'ai été assez clair sur les sentiments que j'avais pour toi ces derniers temps. La question est qu'est-ce que tu ressens toi et surtout qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement parce que là, je suis un peu perdu !

- Je n'attends rien…

- Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu me réveilles en pleine nuit ?

Hermione rougit, Ron semblait de plus en plus hilare, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

-Tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi ?Très bien. Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Je t'aime éperdument, je t'aime à en avoir mal. Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec une autre, je ne supporte pas de la voir te toucher et rire à tes plaisanteries stupides. Il n'y a que moi qui aies le droit de rire à tes plaisanteries stupides !Et quand je t'imagine au lit avec elle, je crois que je pourrais vous tuer tout les deux ! Je frémis quand tu me caresses, j'adore quand tu m'embrasses et quand on fait l'amour, alors là c'est carrément l'extase. Tu es le seul qui sait comment me faire perdre mes moyens, ça m'énerve profondément mais j'adore ça. Tu me manque, j'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi et je veux que tu reviennes à la maison.

Elle s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux et le fixa du regard. Ron avait perdu son expression amusée. Après un long moment où ils ne cessèrent de s'observer, il murmura :

- Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris…

Hermione tapa du pied, d'un geste agacé tandis que le rouquin fit mine de réfléchir. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Peux-tu me redire s'il te plaît, ce que tu ressens lorsque je te caresse ?

La jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Je frémis. Murmura-t-elle.

Ron était de plus en plus près.

- Et quand je t'embrasse ?

- J'adore ça.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Et quand je te fais l'amour ?

- Tu n'as qu'a essayer, tu verras bien… Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il la regarda tendrement et lui caressa la joue de la main avant de l'embrasser.


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà le chapitre final, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et à bientôt pour une autre fanfic !**

**Mirandae**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rayon de soleil filtra au travers des lourds rideaux de la chambre et réchauffa la joue d'Hermione. Elle soupira longuement, un sourire aux lèvres, retardant ainsi le moment où elle ouvrirait les yeux. La tête bien calée au creux de l'épaule de Ron, elle profitait de la chaleur de ses bras qui l'entouraient. Elle sentit qu'il remuait et leva les yeux vers lui. Il était en train de se réveiller.

- Bonjour mon ange. Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle répondit par un sourire et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui rappela à Hermione combien le rouquin lui avait manqué.

- Tu rentres à la maison avec moi, aujourd'hui ?Demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait posé la question d'une manière détachée mais son regard montrait une certaine inquiétude qui fit sourire Ron.

- Bien sûr…Si tu veux bien de moi…Murmura-t-il.

- Evidemment !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longuement, son corps se collant instinctivement à celui d'Hermione .Quelque part, une horloge sonna onze heures sans qu'ils n'y fassent attention. C'est à cet instant qu'on frappa à la porte.

- Ron ! C'est Harry !

Hermione se redressa si brusquement dans le lit qu'elle faillit en faire tomber Ron.

- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- J'avais complètement oublié qu'on allait jouer au quidditch ensemble aujourd'hui !Répondit Ron en se frappant le front.

Hermione se leva en trombe et commença à s'habiller tandis qu'il la regardait, amusé.

- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! Viite ! Le pressa-t-elle en lui jetant sa chemise à la figure.

- Arrête de paniquer ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'affoles comme ça ?

- On est censé ne plus être ensemble ! Si il nous découvre ainsi, on est bon pour subir ses moqueries pendant des mois !

- Ron tu m'ouvres ?S'impatienta Harry derrière la porte.

- J'arrive !

Le rouquin lissa précipitamment ses cheveux tandis qu'Hermione rabattait la couette sur le lit.

- Enfin ! Râla Harry en pénétrant dans la chambre une fois que Ron eut ouvert.

Il stoppa son mouvement lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione. L'air surpris fit rapidement place à un sourire moqueur. Hermione sentit le rouge monter à ses joues mais s'efforça de garder la tête haute et les yeux rivés sur Harry.

- Tiens, salut Hermione !

- Bonjour Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Un vent de panique déferla tandis qu'Hermione cherchait désespérément une bonne raison de se trouver dans la chambre d'hôtel de Ron un dimanche matin.

- Euh…Je suis venue chercher…

-…Les plans de la Salle des Congrès ! Coupa Ron.

Hermione sentit un poids se lever de sa poitrine. Son homme était un héros.

- Ron les avait gardés. D'ailleurs, reprit-elle feignant l'agacement, tu aurais pu faire attention et les laisser au Ministère comme je te l'avais demandé mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais !

Un éclair de malice passa dans le regard de Ron tandis qu'il se prenait au jeu.

- Oh ça va ! Comme si ça ne t'arrivais jamais à toi, d'oublier des choses !

- Tu travailles là-dessus un dimanche matin ? Demanda Harry.

- On parle d'Hermione, là ! Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne…Fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir mais s'efforça de ne rien répliquer tandis qu'Harry ricanait doucement. Il ne disait rien mais n'avait pas l'air de croire une seconde à ce que ses deux amis lui racontaient.

- Hermione, Ron, dit-il, j'ai une question à vous poser…

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer de nouveau.

- Vas-y Harry. Dit Ron en essayant de garder l'air détaché.

- Je suis votre meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ?

- Biensûr ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Vous n'oseriez pas me cacher des choses n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh nooon !

- Merci, je suis rassuré…Alors je vous laisse terminer et je t 'attends au rez-de-chaussée, Ron.

- D'accord à tout de suite !

Harry sortit de la chambre et Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, soupirant de soulagement. Mais à peine avaient-ils terminer de souffler que la porte se rouvrait déjà sur Harry, hilare :

- A propos Hermione…Tu as oublier ton soutien gorge sur la chaise juste là, derrière toi !

CINQ ANS PLUS TARD

- Regarde Papa comme j'y arrive bien !

Debout dans le jardin du Terrier, Ron regardait son fils tournoyer autour de lui, très fier de lui montrer ses nouveaux progrès. Quand il avait dit à Hermione qu'il comptait offrir un balai à Noah pour ses cinq ans, elle avait d'abord refusé. « Beaucoup trop dangereux »

Mais les étincelles de joie dans le regard de leur fils lorsqu'il avait ouvert son cadeau avaient prouvées à Ron qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le rouquin s'était fait un devoir de lui enseigné le vol, à une distance raisonnable du sol, comme il l'avait promis à Hermione et il devait bien admettre que le petit se débrouillait plutôt bien.

La direction était encore maladroite et Noah restait un peu trop crispé mais ces petits défauts devraient bientôt s'estomper avec un peu de pratique.

- Hey ! Maman t'as vu ?

Ron se retourna et vit Hermione s'approcher en souriant.

- C'est très bien mon cœur mais regarde où tu vas ! Lui cria-t-elle tandis que le petit manquait de peu de s'empêtrer dans le linge fraîchement étendu de Mme Weasley.

Ron regarda celle qu'il avait épousé quatre ans auparavant. Enceinte de sept mois, elle se disait énorme et affreuse mais lui ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle.

- Tu es magnifique ! Lui dit-il en se blottissant derrière elle, les mains posés sur son ventre arrondies.

- Tu plaisantes ? Une vrai baleine !

- Une magnifique baleine, alors !

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sans se rendre compte que Noah avait atterri tout près d'eux.

- Oh les amoureux ! Dit-il en riant.

- Tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! Lança Ron avant de poursuivre son fils qui s'était réfugier derrière les jambes de sa mère en éclatant de rire.

Ron n'eut pas de mal à l'attraper et le couvrit de chatouilles jusqu'à ce que son fils soit à bout de souffle.

- Je n'ai pas un enfant mais deux ! Remarqua Hermione en les voyant faire.

- Deux et demi ma chérie ! Dit Ron.

- Bah voui, faut pas oublier ma p'tite sœur quand même !

Tout trois se dirigèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger où le reste de la famille les attendait.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, on a faim, nous ! Fit Ginny en riant.

Ron lui donna un baiser sur le front en guise de salut et caressa la petite tête rousse qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Malgré les années, il avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que Ginny soit devenue une adulte, et même pire, une mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda-t-il sa mère.

- Du ragoût !

- Ouais ! S'écria Noah, très content. J'adore ça ! Maman, elle en fait jamais du ragoût ! Pourquoi t'en fais jamais du ragoût Maman ?

Hermione eu un sourire.

- Disons que…C'est un accord que nous avons passé ton père et moi…

- Un accord pour ne pas faire de ragoût ? Répéta Noah, intrigué. Pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire…Fit Ron. Ca a commencé le jour où ta Maman avait cuisiné un ragoût beaucoup trop salé et…

- Il n'était pas trop salé !

- Ma chérie, je suis désolé de te le dire mais tu avais mis beaucoup trop de sel…

- Je maintiens que ce ragoût était parfait Ronald !

- Et voilà, c'est reparti…Murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il soupira puis se tournant vers Ginny, il demanda dans un sourire :

- Tu crois qu'on a de la place pour accueillir Ron ce soir ?

FIN


End file.
